Miyako Okino
Miyako Hatake (萩武都, Hatake Miyako, née Okino (沖野)) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure,and the leader of Team Miyako. Background Miyako's parents died in the Third Shinobi World War, so she was unable to spend as much time as she wanted with them. She was trained as an assassin and mastered the art of stealth as a member of the Anbu Black Ops . This is also where she ended up working under Kakashi Hatake. She eventually quit to become a sensei so that she could train younger ninja. She still has nightmares from her time as an Anbu. Personality Despite her skills as an assassin, she's actually loud mouth and boisterous. She views her students as her children and treats them in a motherly fashion. She's naturally a very warm and motherly type, which is why she was so excited to finally become a sensei. She enjoys baking and cooking and playing pranks on Kakashi. Appearance Miyako is a fair-skinned, blue-haired, green-eyed kunoichi. Her hair falls a little below her shoulders, and has very choppy layers. In Part 1, Miyako wears the standard flak jacket with a dark gray shirt underneath. She wears a pair of black pants and the standard blue sandals. She wears her forehead protector across her forehead with a dark blue sash. In Part 2, her outfit stays pretty much the exact same as in part 1 up until the war. During the war she wears the allied shinobi forces headband and opts for dark blue pants instead of her regular black ones. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Miyako is assigned the leader of her very first genin team consisting of: Ayumi Saito, Norio Fujikawa and Hiroki Tsuchida. She takes an immediate liking to her students and over time begins to view them as her very own children. Chūnin Exams Miyako is seen cheering on her students from the sidelines as they compete. She is left particularly impressed by Ayumi and Norio after they defeat their opponents and are sent onto the next round. She is shown comforting Hiroki after his own match results in a double knockout. Konoha Crush She helped assist in defeating the Sunagakure ninja and is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral where she pays her respects. Search for Tsunade At the time of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki sneaking into the village, Miyako was out on a mission with her team. However, once she comes back, she spends a large portion of her time at the hospital with Kakashi while he recuperates. Furthering her students' suspicions that she has romantic feelings for him. Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Her students eventually team up with the members of Team Kakashi to send her on a date with Kakashi, which they manage to accomplish by sending fake letters between the two. Miyako's easily trusting nature allows for her to fall for this, but Kakashi realizes very early on that their students are responsible but still chooses to meet up with her. Though, the two don't decide to start a romantic relationship at the time because of the current state of the world. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War starts, Miyako is assigned to the Fourth Division. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Like so many others, Miyako becomes trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In her dream, she imagines a life where she's married to Kakashi and they run a bakery together and have lots of children. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Miyako and everyone else are likewise freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. New Era In the future, Miyako has retired from being the Shinobi forces so that she can raise her daughter, Natsumi Hatake. She is also married to Kakashi. Academy Graduation Field Trips & Babysitting Chūnin Exams Search for Toshirou Trivia * The name "Miyako" (宮古) means Beautiful Night. Her maiden name of Okino (沖野) means field facing the open sea. * Miyako is an excellent cook and regularly hosts dinners for her friends. * She shares a Japanese voice actor with Asuna from Sword Art Online and and english voice actor with Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. * According to the databook(s): ** Miyako's hobbies are baking, cooking and teasing Kakashi. ** Miyako wishes to fight Kakashi and ** Miyako's favourite food is . ** Miyako has completed 624 official missions in total: 134 D-rank, 205 C-rank, 110 B-rank, 105 A-rank, 25 S-rank. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT